Flower Seeds
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT:The first day of Spring arrives and Chichi wishes to go buy some seeds with her husband...only to find that he's run off somewhere. This of course, makes her very angry and she goes off in search of him.


_**Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ**_

_**...**_

On the first day of spring, there was nothing that made Chi Chi Son happier than going to the market and shopping for all the flowers she would be growing in the coming season. She had her day all planned out. She would wake up early and put on her favorite kimono. Fix her hair in the tightest bun that she could manage. Then grab her bag and head out the door. Nothing would stop her; nothing would stand in her way. Not even her husband, who was already complaining.

"But Chi Chi I was going to go to Krillin's tomorrow and get in some training." Goku groaned.

"No Goku, you're going to the market with me. I don't want to go by myself. Now, get to bed!" Chi Chi demanded as she stomped her foot and pointed to the door.

Goku looked down like a scolded child and went in the bedroom. Chi Chi rolled her eyes and continued to wash the remaining dishes from that night's dinner. 'He_ will go.' _She confidently thought as she finished up and walked into the bedroom.

"So, what time are you getting up?" Goku asked as he pulled on his night clothes.

"At day break, I would get up sooner, but I want to get enough rest so we can come home and plant them." Chi Chi looked at her big round belly. "It won't be long now and I get tired pretty easy. I just hope going and getting them won't wear me out." She put on her night gown and crawled in bed. She gave her husband a peck on the lips, sat her alarm clock, and went to sleep.

Chi Chi woke up to the sun hitting her face. '_What…why didn't my alarm go off?' _She looked over to where Goku should have been laying._ Where is he? I swear if he left I'll kill him myself!' _She got out of bed quickly. She went into the kitchen. Always Goku's favorite spot in the house, but he wasn't there. _'Yep, he's going to die!' _Chi Chi furiously thought as she grabbed her coat and went outside to hunt down her misbehaving husband.

"Goku Son, I'll never forgive you for this. I can't believe you. Running off when you know that I wanted you to go with me. You're so frustrating!" Chi Chi yelled at the sky as she walked. "I'll just have to go and get you. I bet he went to Krillin's. Figures, I bet you thought you'd be back before I got up, or you just thought I wouldn't really mind. Well buddy, I mind!"

"DAD!" Chi Chi shouted as she walked in her father's castle.

"Chi Chi! I'm so glad to see you. How's your pregnancy going?" The Ox king came and hugged his daughter.

"It'd be a whole lot easier if Goku would stop training all the time. Now he's ran off to Krillin's, knowing that I wanted to go shopping for flower seeds at the market today. He just gets up and leaves. He's like a bad child." Chi Chi stated as she looked at her father for help.

"Oh Chi Chi, he's a man. You can't really expect him to want to go shopping," said her father as he easily shrugged off her complaint without thinking.

"AND JUST WHY NOT! I COOK, CLEAN, AND DO EVERY LITTLE THING THAT HE NEEDS DONE! WHY CAN'T HE JUST BE HAPPY TO BE WITH ME?" Chi Chi shouted at the top of her lungs, making her father cower in his chair as he wished he had never made his comment.

"Okay I'm sorry Chi Chi, I just meant that-" Chi chi cut her father's words short.

"Oh you're all alike!" Chi Chi claimed as she burst into tears. "Why? All I wanted was to spend time with him! Was that too much to ask? Just go do something together. It's not like he can't go to Krillin's some other day." Chi Chi sat down and looked at the floor.

"Hey, why don't you just go tomorrow to the market? They will still be flower seeds there." The Ox king said; trying to come up with solutions.

"No, all the good one's get sold today." Chi Chi replied, her tone indicating that she had gone from furious to very sad. She now just wanted to go back to her house. "I'm going home Dad. I'll just wait for Goku to come back there." She waved at her father and walked out.

'_Fine Goku, we just won't have any flowers this year. I'm obviously not important to you. I just wish you could understand why I wanted you to come with me.' _Chi Chi thought as she rubbed her belly. '_I just wanted to spend some time with you before the baby comes.' _Chi Chi sighed.

As Chi Chi opened the door she took a deep breath. Her eyes scanned the empty living room before she lazily sat down on the sofa. '_Goku…' _A tear rolled down Chi Chi's face hitting her very round pregnant belly. '_Why did you go? I know training is important to you, but couldn't you have waited?' _Chi Chi eyes looked upon the sofa. It tempted her to lie down on its soft cushions. She easily obliged and soon enough she was fast asleep.

She woke up two hours later. Her eyes glanced around while her ears listened to its surroundings. Obviously, her husband was still not home. "That's it I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Chi Chi angrily stated as she stood up and went to get dressed. As soon as she put on her clothes, she went back to her father's.

"Dad get your shoes on. I need you to take me to Krillin's. I'm going to tell Goku off once in for all!" Chi Chi ordered as she stood in the castle common room.

Not wanting to anger her like he did earlier, the Ox king quickly replied, "Alright Chi Chi I'll take you. Just let me get the keys," as he got up from his chair and grabbed his car keys.

...

"I know he's here Krillin!" Chi Chi yelled at the small bald man.

"I'm sorry Chi, but Goku hasn't been here. He called me this morning and told me he couldn't train. That he had something important to do. That's the last I heard from him I swear." Krillin claimed with an expression that appeared as if he was being honest.

"You promise that you haven't seen him." Chi Chi questioned as she bent over to look Krillin straight in the eye.

"Yes I promise I haven't seen him." Krillin said, full of apprehension.

"Fine, I guess I'll be going then." Chi Chi unhappily sighed as she turned to walk away. She briefly looked back to say, "Oh but Krillin, if Goku does come by here tell him I'm looking for him, alright?"

"Sure not a problem. Hope you find him." Krillin stated as he smiled at her, his anxiety leaving as she departed.

"Yeah I do to." Chi Chi replied as she got back in her father's car and they rode off.

"So where did you want to try now?" The Ox King asked as he glimpsed at Chi Chi.

"Just take me back home. I don't know where Goku is but he's going to be sorry when he gets home." Chi Chi looked out the window. '_Goku where are you?' _

_..._

The pregnant woman entered her little home. She looked around. '_Guess I might as well clean up.' _Chi Chi looked around but couldn't find anything to clean. She had done it all the day before. '_This is the worst day of my life and it's all Goku's fault.' _She looked in the back yard. '_He's not out there ether.'_ Chi Chi felt her heart sink a bit. A knot came in her throat. '_No I'm not going to cry. I won't.' _But even as she thought this, tears filled her eyes. One rolled down her face, she reached up to catch it when she heard a footstep behind her.

"Chi Chi! There you are! I was worried. I've been looking all over for you!"

Chi Chi turned around quickly. She saw Goku standing in front of her holding a large brown sack. "I got up really early to go and wait for the market to open. I got the first pick in the flower seeds. I got you all different kinds. I wasn't sure which ones you wanted so I just bought them all. I figured that you may want to rest since you're so far along with the baby. I turned your alarm clock off this morning, and I was sure that you would sleep until I got back. So, I got you these wild flowers too. There not seeds, but you can put them on the kitchen table till these grow." Goku said sounding very happy and enthused.

"Oh Goku!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she stood up and rushed over to wrap her arms around her tall husband.

"Hey, what's the matter? Were you crying?" Goku looked at his wife and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"It's alright. I'm fine now. I'm just so happy that…." Chi Chi almost started to cry again. "That you love me."

"Heh…well of course I do silly." Goku hugged Chi Chi and kissed her.

"I thought you had gone off to Krillin's to train."

"No, why would I do that. I knew how important this was to you, Chi." Goku squeezed her. "Now do you want to go plant these?"

"Yes I'd love to plant them." Chi Chi happily replied as she reached up and kissed Goku once more. "But first…" Chi Chi grabbed Goku by his pants. "Let's go back to bed."

The day was now complete and Chi Chi lied down. '_It wasn't what I normally do on the first day of spring, but this is a great new tradition.' _She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

**Hope you enjoyed. Peace out.**


End file.
